


The Bet

by Tallihensia



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tallihensia/pseuds/Tallihensia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex wins one bet and loses another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I promised some ficlets for people who finished a puzzle in Team Luthor. This story was for jlvsclrk who asked for Clark giving Lex the puppy eyes (w/picture ^^)

 

"Com'on Lex... please?"

Lex didn't look up from his computer. He knew that if he raised his head, he would see those jadite eyes set in those deep sockets balanced on those high cheekbones framed by the most luscious dark lashes with expressive brows... Clark would have his head tilted down, looking up through the beautiful lashes, which was quite a trick to pull off when he towered over everybody around him. But he would do it, and those eyes would gaze at Lex with a look that was half-pleading, half-teasing. If Lex saw that, he'd give in. He was close to it now just from remembering it alone.

"Leeex..."

The wheedling tone almost did him in. Lex stiffened his spine and randomly typed something on the spreadsheet. He would have to go back to the last time he'd saved this file because nothing but gibberish had gotten entered in the last ten minutes.

"Lex?"

Disappointment in the tone, breaking Lex's heart not to respond. He wanted to go to Clark and brush those worry marks off a face that should only be lined with laughter. He wanted to give Clark everything in the world that he wanted, to keep that voice from sounding like that. Clark should never want for anything, not if it meant letting him down. Lex's fingers tightened involuntarily, sending the 'f' key racing across the screen. He swallowed with a suddenly dry mouth. And didn't look up.

"Please."

Said with no inflection at all, just the simple statement, the word pulled Lex's head up and around, his hands automatically leaving the keyboard and reaching out, his gaze jerking to Clark, his body half out of the chair.

Clark's mouth dropped open. "Okay, that was impressive. I've *never* seen anybody resist the puppy dog for so long. You win that bet."

Lex sat back down with a sigh. "But I still gave in."

Clark laughed. "Not until I'd dropped it. That last plea wasn't at all puppy dog." Coming around the desk, Clark put his hands on Lex's shoulders and started kneading them. "You're all knotted up."

"It wasn't easy to resist. You could almost call that another one of your superpowers."

Sliding his hands from around Lex's shoulders to down against his chest, Clark leaned over to nibble Lex's ear. "I think you need to get rid of some of that tension. And a reward for being so strong."

Lex closed the computer. After resisting Clark for so long against his will, he was ready to give in to almost anything that Clark asked of him now. No, strike the 'almost'. Anything. "Clark."

Clark swept them both upstairs.

"Hey Lex... Wanna bet that I can't make you scream?"


End file.
